Hector Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Birth Name' |Hector Jor Elrond Storm |- |'Nicknames' |Idiot (by Lucan), Git Face (by Rose) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1151AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' |1192 AD - Assassinated |- |'Occupation' |Prince of the Realm and Former Heir to the Throne (before he abdicated in favour of his younger sister ) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- | Gender | Male |- | Height |5' 11" (1.80 m) |- | Hair color | Copper |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His dramatic flair and his arrogance |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Birth Parents | *Queen Sophia Storm of Elysium † *King Proctor Storm of Elysium † |- | Siblings | *Keras Ksenia - Older Sister *Lucan Storm - Younger Brother † *Rose Storm - Younger Sister † |- | Spouse(s) | *Mistale Sunweaver |- | Children | *Eldin Sunweaver |- | Other Family Members | *Lorcan Storm - Nephew *Torani Storm - Niece *Seth Storm † - Nephew *Lyra of Elis † - Daughter-In-Law *Reinnete Storm † - Sister in Law *Norin Cade † - Brother in Law |} Hector Storm, the eldest son of Proctor and next in line to the throne (after his sister Keras was disinherited) made it his life's mission to be exactly like his father. As such he was cold, heartless and often cruel towards those he deemed to be of a lower status than himself. This included his sister Rose, whom he saw as the 'runt of the litter'. He and Rose very rarely saw eye to eye on anything, and clashed just as often as she clashed with their father. It wasn't until the War of Midas, however, that Hector realised just how wrong he'd been about her. She successfully led three different armies during the war - a grand total of a hundred thousand, if the rumours were to be believed, whilst he struggled to lead his small group of just fifty. After their father was killed, it was assumed that Hector would become King, but in a move that surprised everyone - none more so than Rose - he refused the crown and insisted that she take it instead. After that, the relationship between brother and sister changed considerably. Hector eventually left Ealdor to go traveling, where he met a young woman named Mistale Sunweaver. No-one truly knows what happened to Hector after this, but rumours suggest he was murdered, leaving Mistale and his son, Eldin behind. Rose did not discover that she had a nephew until Eldin came to her some time after his eighteenth birthday. article-0-049DF643000005DC-900_468x644.jpg ep6_0094.JPG|Showing off beside his father and Sir Guy of Gisborne isabella2.jpg|Until the situation is suddenly no longer amusing robin-hood-3_7-prince-john.jpg|"That's right ladies and gentlemen, it is I......your devilishly handsome and oh so charming Prince!" hqdefault.jpg|"I could double the taxes.......that would more than pay for the new suit of armour I've had my eye on for a while. I could get a new horse, too." bscap010.jpg|Dreaming of one day becoming King. maxresdefault.jpg|"Oh....Poopy pants!" - His idea didn't go quite according to plan. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Ealdor Category:First Generation